Somewhere Over The Wormhole
by Liz Skywalker
Summary: Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and the droids go to ST:TNG.


Story outline: Alternate Universe. They didn't win at Endor and meet the Enterprise commanded by Captain Picard. Staring Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and all our friends on the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 1701-D (including Wesley Crusher, the Travelor hasn't gotten to him yet :) ). This is before Generations in Star Trek and after Endor in Star Wars. No real spoilers. I just hope that you know a little about Star Trek; The Next Generation and Star Wars before reading this. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, they all belong to George Lucas and his companies. I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters. They all belong to Gene Rodenbury (yes, I know he's dead). I'm not making any money off of this. Anyone can distribute this freely provided that it is complete, including this disclaimer and you don't take credit for writing it and aren't making any money off of my work. I would appreciate it if you asked me first. 

Somewhere Over The Wormhole by Liz Skywalker (lizskywalker@hotmail.com) 

Captain Picard looked through the view-screen at the phenomenon occurring less than a 100 kilometers away from him. 

"Commander Data, what is this anomaly?" 

"It appears to be a wormhole of some sorts, Captain, with traces of ionic particles and radiation coming from it. A cloud of what seems to be dust is being emitted. The dust seems to have some metal pieces in it, I do not know what the metal is from, Captain." Data answered. 

As they all watched, a ship exited the wormhole and started a run for the nearest planet, Allis. 

"Ops, set me up a channel with them." 

"Communications open sir. We have visual." 

"Unidentified ship, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation star ship Enterprise. Please identify yourself." the picture showed a human and an unidentified life form in some sort of cockpit. 

"Uh, Enterprise, damn it Chewie, where's Luke or Leia when you need them? Uh, sorry Enterprise, not used to this. My name's General Han Solo of the modified freighter and fighter Millennium Falcon. Suggest that you get the hell out of here. Chewie, the stabilizer just blew! Enterprise, suggest you jump out of here before the Imps catch you with your shields down. Chewie! Can we enter hyperspace? Yeah? Well, nice talking to you Enterprise. May the Force be with you." With that, the Falcon blinked out. 

"What's the Force? Uh, rhetorical question Data. Ensign, can you determine their course?" Picard asked Wesley Crusher. 

"Yes sir. Processing... Heading straight towards Yusen. Unknown course." 

"Set course for Yusen, warp 3. Engage." Minutes after the Falcon had disappeared, the Enterprise did so too and space was quiet again. **** As the Enterprise neared the forests of Yusen, Picard looked out the view- panel in his ready room and marveled at the beauty of such a place. It would probably have many archeological sights. 

The bell beeped. 

"Come." Picard ordered, eyes never leaving the display before him. 

"Sir, we are coming up on the unidentified ship. We are awaiting your orders. Captain? Are you alright?" Riker asked, concerned. 

"No, number one, I'm fine. Just distracted. Thinking too much. What do you think of this unidentified ship, Commander?" 

"They seem to be running from something. Life signs show 3 humans and one unidentifiable alien. And there are 2 beings that the scans aren't sure about." Riker answered. 

"Good, then. Dismissed, number one." Riker left and Picard put his head down on his desk. Some much new information! 

**** "Captain on the bridge." Data announced as Picard walked on bridge. 

"Mr. Data, do we have visual on the ship?" 

"No sir. They seem to be camouflaged some how." 

"All right. Commander Riker, assemble an away team to meet our visitors." 

"Yes sir. Mr. Worf, Counselor, Ensign?" Riker exited with Worf, Wesley and Deanna to sickbay to pick up the fifth member of the away team. Once Dr. Crusher was with them, they exited the ship and were transported a few meters away from the ship. 

As they approached the ship, a ramp came down from it and a head showed itself. 

"Friend or foe?" The head yelled. 

"That all depends on what you do." Riker answered calmly. 

"Oh, damn! Luke, where's Leia? Leia! We need you down here!" The head yelled up the ramp. A few minutes later a woman and two men exited the ship accompanied by the large alien from before. 

"Hello. My name is Princess-senator Leia Organa, resident diplomat. May I present my escorts? To my right is General Han Solo, the pilot and quickest draw in the Correllian sector, and my husband. To my left is General Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, and my brother. This is Chewbacca the Wookiee, my husband's copilot, and basically the bodyguard." Leia said with manners picked up the Alderaanian court. 

"Greetings princess-senator, Generals, Chewbacca. I am Commander William Thomas Riker of the starship Enterprise. To my right is Counselor Deanna Troi, ship's counselor. To my left is Dr. Beverly Crusher, ship's medical doctor. To her right is Lieutenant Worf, ship security. And lastly, Ensign Wesley Crusher, navigator. We welcome you to this galaxy." 

"We thank you. We, for one, don't know what happened. Can you fill us in on what you know?" Leia asked, trying to read them like Luke had been showing her. 

"We found a rift in space," at this Riker noticed the one called Skywalker shudder, "that didn't seem to be a black hole or a wormhole, although it resembled the later. Then your ship came out and communications failed with your ship." At this Riker noted that the Solo character blush when the princess- senator looked at him. 

"Typical. Is there any chance you can help us repair our ship and get back to our galaxy? If we don't get back, the Alliance might die!" 

"The Alliance? We have to contact the Captain, but I'm sure we can give you political asylum. You are probably safe here." Riker told her. Suddenly General Skywalker looked faint. 

"No. Not safe. He's here. He's come. I told you, Leia, that he'd follow us. He'd go to the ends of the universe to get us. Now it's too late. Now we've endangered innocent people. What kind of Jedi am I? He's found me. There's no escape now! I shudder at what he will do here. We have to leave. Now. Get out of my mind!" General Skywalker fell on his knees with his eyes skyward. "Ben! Master Yoda! Help us! I beg you! Shield us! Discourage him! I can't meet him again!" At this Skywalker went limp. 

"Luke? Luke! Leia, do you feel anything from him?" Han asked, dreading the answer. He had never understood this Force thing. 

"He's there, but his persona is gone. But Luke was right. He is here." Leia said, shuddering at the thought. 

"Who's here?!" Riker asked, nearly yelling. What is going on? 

"Darth Vader." Leia said, trying to control her fear. 

"Darth who?" Riker repeated. 

"I think you might want a debrief, Commander. Can I get on your ship to give you the details? One question, Leia. Did Vader go in his head? What did he mean 'get out of my mind'?" Han answered. Leia started to answer when Deanna peeped up. 

"I'm the ship's empath. I am half-Betazoid and can sense things from people. I was attempting to sense the General's emotions when he started to speak." She said. 

"Whatever. Do you have a transport to get us to your ship, provided that you let us on board?" 

"A transport? You mean matter transporters? We have those. I need to contact the Captain. With your permission, General, princess-senator? Riker to Captain Picard." He spoke into his Comm badge. 

"Picard here. What is it number one?" 

"I have a request from the captain of the ship." 

"Well what is it, Commander?" Riker gave the badge to Solo. 

"Permission to come aboard, sir?" Solo asked, putting all the respect he could into his voice. 

"Granted." With that, Picard beeped out. 

"Okay. How many of you want to come aboard?" 

"Can you get the four of us? The droids can watch the ship." Leia asked. 

"Droids? Never mind. Tell me later. Riker to transporter room 3, nine to beam up." The nine of them vanished into thin air... 

**** ...and reappeared on a platform. Dr. Crusher took out a tricorder and began scanning Luke's life signs. 

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Leia asked, concerned. 

"It's a medical scan, meant to find out his condition. These are very odd readings. Perhaps you can make sense of them. Life signs normal, perfect health, no injuries. But this scan shows no right hand." 

"Oh, that's nothing. Luke has a prosthetic right hand. It's a long story. He's probably in a meditation trance. The problem is I can only get him out of it if I know the catchword. I have a few guesses, but nothing definite." Leia said. 

The doctor nodded. 

"Okay. Luke, I hope you are listening. Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Father..." At the word 'Father', Luke snapped out of it. 

"What? Leia? Where in Sith am I? Han? Sithspit! There's darkness here, way too much! Can't you feel it? It's surrounding, penetrating. Vader's here and clouding me. I can't feel the Force!" Luke asked, panicked. 

"Calm, Luke. A Jedi must be at peace. Remember the code! You're the one who told me. There is no emotion, there is peace." Leia placated him. 

"Don't you hear me Leia? I can't feel the Force! I reach out, there is nothing but darkness. Leia, I'm turning into Vader! Leia, I beg you! Do something! Anything!" 

"What can I do, Luke?" Leia asked, confused. 

"Kill me, Leia. Here, now, before Vader can get his hands on me. Here. Take my lightsaber. Kill me. Strike me down in self-defense." Luke pleaded. 

"I can't kill you, Luke. I just can't. Put your lightsaber away. There is always hope. As long as there is life, there is hope. Calm down. The Force will come back to you. The light side will come. Just don't use the Force until you can feel it. Doctor, can you sedate him?" She asked Dr. Crusher. Dr. Crusher nodded and stuck a hypo-spray into him. Within seconds he passed out. "Thank you Doctor. Is there a place you can put him until he wakes up?" 

"Yes. Sickbay. What's wrong with him? What's the Force? Never mind. I know a medical emergency when I see one. He's lost the will to live. We need to put him in life support." With that, the Doctor left with Luke. Han came over to her. 

"Come on Highnessness. They want to know our position. Come on. Luke'll be fine, you just watch. Once we're done with Vader, he'll be back to normal. Give the kid some credit. You can talk philosophy with him later." Han led Leia out of the room to the briefing room. 

**** "Can you give us the history of your galaxy in short?" Captain Picard asked Han and Leia. 

"We'll do our best. If Threepio was here... Never mind. In our galaxy there once was the Galactic Republic. No one truly knew the origins of it, just that it was THE Republic. It lasted for 1,000 generations under the care of the Jedi Knights, the keepers of peace and justice in the galaxy. Two events happened nearly at the same time. A few greedy senators took control of the Republic and the greediest one of all, Senator Palpatine became Chancellor and then proclaimed himself Emperor. The second was about a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. You have to understand something first. There is a thing in the galaxy called the Force and like all things it has a good side and a bad side. The Jedi used the good side and the Sith used the dark side. Palpatine was a Sith, or a dark-side user, no one is really sure. Well, Anakin Skywalker was seduced by the dark side of the Force by Palpatine and became Darth Vader. Once Palpatine was sure that he had control over Vader and his loyalties, he ordered Vader to kill all the Jedi in what is known today as the Jedi Purge. Nearly all Jedi were killed. All but two. Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Now, Anakin Skywalker had been married to the Queen of Naboo, long story, and he didn't know that she was pregnant with twins. Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't keep it from Vader for long so he took her and hid her. She gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy. They all knew, they being Vader, Palpatine, Obi-Wan, and Yoda, that if Vader had any kids they would be a threat to him. So Obi-Wan took the boy and gave him to his brother Owen Lars on Tatooine to raise and he took the girl and gave her to Bail Organa on Alderaan. 

"The girl grew up in politics and became the youngest senator ever elected to the Imperial Senate, mainly a sounding board for Palpatine's ideas. I, you understand I am the girl? I played a double game at the Senate, being an Imperial and a Rebel. I knew nothing of my heritage or my real parents or my brother. The Empire was building a secret weapon called the Death Star. The Rebellion had gotten the plans for the Death Star and I was sent to get them to Alderaan, being that I was the senator, I had special advantages I could use. The operation failed and I was forced to put the plans in a droid, a droid is an advanced robot of sorts, and sent it down to Tatooine with specific instructions to get to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who lived there. I was then captured by the Empire who knew of my double game and I was tortured for the location of the Rebel base. I never told them. 

"They then took me up to the bridge of the Death Star where I saw my planet Alderaan. Tarkin told me to reveal the location of the Rebel base or he'd blow up Alderaan. I told him it was on Dantooine, it wasn't but we had an old base there. Tarkin then blew up Alderaan and sent a team to Dantooine to kill the Rebels. When they found nothing, they put the death sentence on me. The day I was to be killed, the Death Star captured a small freighter captained by Han Solo, a smuggler who had agreed to ferry Obi-Wan and Luke Skywalker to Alderaan to deliver the plans. They found the rubble that was Alderaan and were caught in a tractor beam. Obi-Wan went off to dismantle the tractor beam while Han and Luke held down fort. They found out that I was there and went off to rescue me. Some rescue, but it worked. We got out of there, more or less in one piece and went to our ship when we saw a lightsaber battle between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. Vader won and he killed Obi-Wan. We left the Death Star and went to Yavin 4, where the base was. The Empire had put a tracking device on our ship and followed us to Yavin. We fought back and before they could destroy Yavin, Luke destroyed the Death Star. We all went on, hiding some, fighting some, until the Empire caught us at Hoth. From there, Luke went off to Yoda to learn the ways of the Force and Han and I walked into a trap on Bespin. Luke came after us and got his hand cut off by Vader. Han got frozen in carbonite. 

"We went to Tatooine to get Han and then rendezvoused at Sullust to plan a strike at the Empire's second Death Star at Endor. A few of us went to disable to shield generator on Endor. Luke felt Vader's presence and told me that I was his sister and Vader was our father and that he had to go to try to turn Vader back to the light side. I let him go. The commando team with Han and I went to the generator and got caught by the Imperials. We barely made it off the planet in a stolen shuttle before the Empire blew up Endor. On the Death Star..." Leia trailed off as Luke walked in. 

"On the Death Star," Luke picked up, "I was fighting for my life. I had taken one swing at the Emperor and found myself fighting Vader. They kept trying to turn me," Luke shook all over at the memory, "I was so tempted! You don't know temptation until you have felt that. I kept trying to restrain myself but the darkness was working its way into my mind and taking control of my senses. Such easy power, such dire consequences! I kept resisting. Then the Emperor said that he was going to demonstrate the power of darkness, he ordered Endor destroyed. I nearly passed out from the pain of thousands of Ewoks and what I thought was Leia and Han and some of my friends on the team dying. I looked at Vader and the Emperor and saw only blackness and a Jedi's job was to get rid of blackness, was it not? So I abandoned fighting Vader and rushed up to the Emperor and killed him," Here Luke's voice caught, "I killed him, the Emperor, Palpatine, killed him in anger. Anger, you understand? Killing in anger is a big step to turning. Then his darkness came out of him, engulfing me and Vader. Vader fainted from the sheer darkness of it. I staggered and fled the Death Star, catching up with the fleeing Rebel fleet. That was five years ago. Since then, we've been running from the Empire and trying to recruit more people in. We were on a recruiting mission when the Empire caught up with us. There was a fight and our escort was blown to bits. We fled into this wormhole of yours where there was no Force with Vader breathing down our necks. Then Vader seemed to have vanished through the Force, the Wormhole blocked the Force, no life in it. Then Vader's darkness engulfed the Falcon. He was trying for me and he found me. Thank the Force he didn't know about you, Leia, or he would have done it to you to. I have a Force veil over me, all I can feel is the darkside. And he's following my darkness, here. It's too late to run now. He's here." Luke said, chilling everyone. 

"What do you mean 'he's here'?" Picard asked, quite startled. He then glanced behind him through the view ports and saw something. "You mean that moon? He's on that moon?" 

"That's no moon, that's a space station." Luke said. 

"You know something, kid. You're sounding more and more like old man Kenobi everyday. Now you're stealing his replies." Han said. 

"Yes. I'm acting like old Ben." Luke said, with an edge to his voice that no one but Leia understood. 

"Luke! You can't mean..." 

"Yes, Leia. I mean it. I will. Don't try, you can't stop this. It's my destiny." Luke reassured her. 

"What do you mean, act like Kenobi?" Picard asked, quite mystified. 

"Ben Kenobi died to give us time to escape, sacrificing himself to Vader to let me live. I'm now returning the favor." Luke said. Before Picard could ask what that meant, they were hailed by the Death Star. 

"This is the Lord Darth Vader. You will hand over your Rebel guests and give yourselves to Imperial hands or be destroyed!" Before Picard could answer Vader, Luke stepped forward. 

"Vader, if there's an honorable speck in your being, then hear me out. If not, well, you don't have the right to call me your son. I have a proposition for you. I give myself up to you and you let these innocent people go. All of them. I'll surrender if you let out the honorable man that was my father and do something right and good. Those are my conditions, Vader. take them or leave them." **** Picard looked in wonder at this man, not much more than a boy, and was at loss to understand him. He had been hunted by his father for years, fought with his father to the death, and was now was appealing to a human side of a monster. On anyone else, he would call it fool's courage. On Luke Skywalker, it was hope. Hope that he could put an end to a monster and bring back his father. It was courage and raw courage at that. He had tried for years without success and he never lost hope. This is what Picard wished he could do. 

"Agreed. Come out with your weapons off-line. Death Star out." Luke let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. 

"Captain, if the Falcon in your hold?" Luke asked Picard. 

"Yes, General." 

"Okay. Han, I need to get my X-wing out of there. I'm not taking Artoo with me, though. Captain, as soon as I'm out of here, jump out. Vader will only keep his word as long as I'm in space. May the Force be with you." 

"Wait, Luke. You can't. I'm not a Jedi! What am I supposed to do?" Leia asked him. 

"Oh. Leia Organa Skywalker, I hereby proclaim you the title of full Jedi Knight with all the responsibilities that includes. Pass on what you have learned. May the Force be with you." Luke said. 

"I'll miss you, Luke." Leia said. 

"Hey, Luke. I don't get this. When Vader gets you, he going to turn you, what ever that means. You're just going to be a risk to the Alliance." Han objected. 

"No, I'm not. Don't you understand, Han? When I get out of my X-wing, I'm going to be brought to Vader. We're going to have a lightsaber duel and I'm going to lose. He'll kill me. Do you understand now?" Han gulped and nodded. "And there's something else, Leia. I won't be able to attempt to try the mid anchor that I told you about to you. I'm going to anchor to the navigators and pilots. I'll need to persuade them to go back through the wormhole and not to do any damage to this galaxy." Luke asked. 

"If you can, do it. But can you do it in the Dark side?" Leia wondered. "May the Force be with you. I'll tell Wedge what you're doing." 

"Leia, you're pregnant with a boy. Name him for me, will you? Wedge can be Rogue Leader. Remember me bravely." Luke whispered into her ear. "I hid Jedi artifacts on Dagobah. Artoo knows where. Good bye, sweet Leia." 

**** Luke jumped into his X-wing and flipped off the sections that Artoo controlled. He didn't need weapons and the oxygen in there was enough for him. 

"Rogue Leader requests departure clearance." 

"Granted, Rogue Leader. May the Force be with you." It added after a pause. 

"All systems green and go. Prepare for takeoff." Luke said to no one in particular. He flew off and as soon as he was out of the hold, the Enterprise winked out of view. Good, they might be able to stay safe. He opened a channel to the Death Star. 

"X-wing calling Death Star. Do you copy? I surrender. Repeat, I surrender. Do you copy?" Luke called out of the comm. He sent out through the Force 'Father, I am coming.'. 'Better late than never' was his reply. His X-wing was caught in a tractor beam and he was brought aboard the Death Star. Once there, he jumped out of his snubfighter and into his destiny. 

**** Han Solo, general, smuggler, and pirate, looked out the view-port in ten- forward at the lines of warp. He missed Luke, missed the kid more than he wanted to admit, more than he could ever think. He had been with the kid for almost ten years and suddenly being without him was like losing a part of himself. He could remember the kid who had had his first real kill busting out of the first Death Star, remember him yelling for Luke not to get cocky. He had wondered at the time why he was risking his life to save Luke's on Hoth and before that at Yavin. Because he was a friend and you don't abandon friends. When Han had realized that, his first thought was to push it out of his mind. It didn't matter now. Luke was giving his life to save them. To save an ungrateful smuggler whose only accomplishment was to have married the kid's sister. 

"Hard to think of him gone?" Han spun and saw Wesley Crusher standing behind him. 

"Who? Oh, yeah. Ensign Wesley Crusher, navigator. Yeah. It's hard. You know the feeling?" What was he doing, talking to another kid, this one around 18, talking to him about someone that kid didn't know? 

"Yeah. Sort of. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you looked so forlorn standing there, like you were waiting for him to pop out of warp and wave to you. And then he doesn't. It's hard, hard to accept and even harder to live with seeing him in a crowd, then going over and seeing it isn't him. I know." Wesley said. 

"Who are you, Wesley Crusher? What gives you the right to such wisdom? I first met Luke when he was 20 and a green farm boy right off the farm. Since then, I've seen him survive things most people wouldn't even think that someone could survive, so I'm kind of harboring an idea that he'll come back. I don't know. I just wish Wedge were here. He knew Luke as well as I did and we could eulogize him over Tatooine whiskey, telling stories about him and toasting him. That's the kind of wake I want, I'm sure Luke'd want it too. Hey, do you have any Tatooine Whiskey here?" Han asked, suddenly enthused. 

"I don't know. Ask Guinan." Wesley laughed. 

"Hey, anyone ever call you 'Wes'? A pilot in Rogue Squadron's name is Wes, Wes Janson. I'll probably never see him again. You remind me of him. Hey, am I allowed to bring in my own whiskey into here?" Han asked, suddenly acting serious. 

"Sure, why not?" Wesley "Wes" Crusher asked. 

"Hey, Leia? Why don't you come down here?" Han spoke into his commlink. He flipped it on once more. "Chewie? You in the Falcon? Check the hold for some Tatooine whiskey. A few bottles? How much Correllian? A few more? Good. Can you bring those up to this bar here? Called Ten-forward. No, nothing like Mos Eisley, more like Ord Mantell. No bounty hunters though." Han signed off. 

"What's a bounty hunter?" Wesley asked, quite mystified, sorta like Picard before was. These people were complicated. 

"Let's say someone wants you. They call up someone and say that they'll pay a certain amount of credits for you. They specify dead or alive. Then that bounty hunter comes after you. Sometimes it's kill or be killed. Luke was once caught by bounty hunters on Kothlis and it took him awhile to get out. Good thing Vader wanted him alive or he would have been toast. Most famous bounty hunter is Boba Fett. I suppose he's dead now, but with him, you can never know. Fett got me once at Cloud City and it took about half a year to get me out of Jabba's clutches." 

"Meanwhile scaring me half to death. You know what Jabba did to me? At least he can't do that to anyone else now, I killed him. Chain right through his neck. First time I really saw what a Jedi could do." Leia walked in. 

"Hello Jedi Organa. How are you doing?" Han asked. 

"I love you, Nerf-hearder." She answered. 

"What makes you think I don't know that?" He replied. 

"What's a nerf?" Wesley asked. He never got a reply. Just then Chewie walked in carrying some ten bottles of assorted whiskey. 

"Great Chewie. Kid, want to join us? The more the merrier." Han asked Wesley. 

"Sure, why not? I'm not on duty." Wesley replied and sat down. 

"I'll start. To Luke Skywalker, friend. I first met Luke when I was broke and Jabba was after me to pay for some dumped Kessel spice. Chewie brought me an old man and Luke and said that they needed a lift to Alderaan, they were willing to pay me 17,000 credits. I only got 2,000 but it didn't matter, Alderaan was gone. He had a crack-brained scheme on the Death Star to save some Princess he had never met..." 

5 years later: 

Leia called out the window to her children playing in the yard: 

"Luke, Bail, Padme, Amidala! Come back in! It's time to go!" Finally after all these years, the wormhole had reopened and a small New Republic ship had come through with news. When the Death Star had attempted to return, the wormhole had closed up around it, trapping them in and crushing their air supply. With the Death Star and their leader gone, the Empire had been beaten. That was only a year ago and Leia was anxious to go back to her galaxy. Wedge Antilles had been on the Skywalker, the ship that had made it back and they had taken some time to talk about things. Wedge had understood when Leia had spoken to him five years ago telling him about Luke's death and he had pressured Alliance command to name a ship after him. With no way to get out, the Federation had allowed Leia and her family to remain on Earth, or Terra as the Federation were pressing it to be called lately. Wesley had been friendly with them for years and had left Star fleet and had asked Wedge, now a General, for permission to come back with them. 

"I'm not going to tell you again! Luke! Bail! Padme! Amidala!" Leia called again. They reluctantly came in. "Take a good look children, we might never be back. Don't be so sad. We're going to see where Daddy and Uncle Luke were born and see where Mommy's planet used to be. Remember my stories?" Leia had been telling them stories of things that had happened in their galaxy. Stories of their Uncle had impressed them, stories of their daddy as a smuggler had awed them, and stories of their grandfather had given them nightmares. They were all strong in the Force and she had been training all of them in the Jedi way. Luke had been right about her carrying a boy, but he hadn't seen that it was 2 boys. True to her word, she had named the first one Luke and given him the surname Skywalker and the second one Bail after her adopted father. He had the surname Organa. Padme and Amidala's surnames were Solo. Han had grumbled about the Solo name not living on, but she had told him that she was pregnant with a boy and his last name would be Solo. She was still working on a first name but she was sure one would come. 

"All aboard the Millennium Falcon. Just this way. Follow in and come to an amazing place! No credits!" Han yelled, trying to lift the children's spirits. Earth was their home planet, but, in his opinion, not a very good one. They were going to live on Coruscant and, not that it was any better, at least it was in the right galaxy. 

Minutes later the Falcon lifted off and docked in the Skywalker's hold. The welcoming party was extensive with many people Leia, Han, and Luke had known. 

"Mommy," Luke tugged at Leia's dress, "is this ship really named after me?" 

"No, sweetie. It's named after your uncle. Remember Uncle Luke?" Luke nodded. They exited the Falcon and went up to the welcoming committee. 

"Leia! Welcome back! We missed you so. When the General told us about Luke, we worried about you. But now you're back. And these must be your kids." Winter came up and said. 

"This is my oldest, Luke Skywalker, named after my brother, which you probably figured out. Luke's last wish was for my baby to be named after him." 

"He looks just like his namesake!" Luke's old friend, Wes Janson said. 

"That he does. This is young Luke's twin, Bail Organa. We decided that if we were going to name them after people, we might as well go the entire way. These are the youngest, twins Padme and Amidala Solo. The boys are almost 5 and the girls are 3. What's been going on while we were away?" Leia asked, ever the businesswoman. 

"The Empire has been defeated. We've set up a new Republic with Mon Mothma at the head. We've saved you a place on the Council out of faith. Did Luke finish training you before he..." Winter trailed off after seeing the look on Leia's face. 

"Yes. I'm a Jedi Knight now. I've started training my children like Luke told me. Where are my manners? This is Ex-ensign Wesley Crusher late of Star fleet command in the United Federation of Planets." Leia presented Wesley. 

"Wesley asked for permission to come with us and I agreed. I ran him on a simulator and he's now Rogue 8." Wedge Antilles, Rogue Leader, added. 

Later: 

"Hi Wesley! I'm Wes Janson, Rogue 5." Wes greeted Wes. Then he turned to a serious note. "Did you know Luke? What was he like if and when you met him? He was a good friend of mine and the first Rogue Leader. He started Rogue Squadron, actually. We had some good times. What's Ensign in your galaxy?" 

"I met Luke passingly. Ask the Princess if you want to know a lot because I never introduced myself to him. Ensign is the lowest rank you can have and still be an officer, but not a 'sir'." 

"Oh, so you're a Flight Officer. Then let's make this official. Gather 'round Rogues, you too Wedge! Oh, sorry. You too General. May I present the newest addition to the best flight squadron in all history, Flight Officer Wesley Crusher. Some lomin-ale for him!" The Rogues all gathered around and toasted Wesley. He had a feeling that even though he was probably going to be the butt of many jokes, he was finally home. It was a good feeling. THE END. HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY. 


End file.
